Dans l'ombre de tes pas
by Poison doux amer
Summary: Oz ne pouvait plus continuer à diriger le monde. Elle ne voulait pas d’un rôle politique quelconque. Relena voulait être Relena.


**Auteur :** Yôko

**Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing n'est à moi.

**Genre :** très sérieux comme fik avec un brin de langage à la Duo allons nous dire

**Couple :** aucun.

**Mot de l'auteur :** Je ne prends que les parties qui m'arrangent dans l'anime,

**Conclusion :** ne pas chercher à comprendre ou à l'incorporer dans une quelconque chronologie, cela ne servirait pas à grand chose ! Bonne Lecture.

Titre : Dans l'ombre de tes pas

_"Heero... laisse-moi rester  
près de toi encore un peu.  
Je veux devenir forte,  
devenir comme toi**.**"_

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Cette jeune fille allongée sur son lit, serrant de toutes ses forces la photo de ses parents contre son cœur, retenait ses larmes à grande peine. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, non, c'était fini, tout était fini. Ils ne reviendraient plus, ils étaient morts, voilà bien longtemps. Alors pourquoi courir derrière des souvenirs qui jamais ne reviendront en mémoire ? Pourquoi chercher l'espoir d'une vie meilleure lorsque chaque jour, des milliers de civiles se font tuer suite à des bombes ?

Mais parce que c'est totalement humain. Parce que chaque homme a besoin de croire en quelque chose pour avancer. Peut-on croire en la fin d'une guerre lorsque les deux camps campent sur leurs positions depuis des années ? Elle savait très bien que son nom lui ouvrait des portes, si seulement il pouvait permettre aux colombes de la paix de se déployer et mettre fin à toutes ces atrocités…

Une larme, une seconde, une dernière. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas la force de Zechs, toujours là, toujours prêt à se battre ? Etait-elle si faible que cela ? Non, elle refusait de se laisser aller à ses sentiments. Peut-être qu'en temps de guerre mieux vaut-il cacher ses émotions et se battre pour la justice, comme l'a toujours fait Heero… Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait senti en lui une force si grande, si intense, inébranlable. Et elle ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Ce n'était pas parce que l'on s'appelle Relena Peacecraft que l'on arrive à parler devant des centaines de gens, que l'on tient tête à n'importe qui, que l'on ne tremble pas à l'idée de mourir.

Heero ne tremble jamais, Heero n'a jamais peur.

Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il essayait de montrer. Une âme de glace, un corps de glace, un soldat parfait qui écoute les ordres, qui est prêt à donner sa vie pour son objectif. Mais une chose les sépare, si grande, un fossé. Lui se bat contre OZ. Elle se bat pour la paix. Elle cherche un accord… tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle fait croire. La vie n'est qu'un grand jeu d'échec où le but est de prendre les pions un par un afin de faire échec au roi puis échec et mat…

Ils avaient tué son père adoptif, ils avaient tué sa famille, ils avaient détruit son espoir et pourtant, elle gardait cette rage folle, démente, incontrôlable de tous les tuer, de tous les anéantir… Mais ce n'est pas une façon de parler pour une dame, non. Lorsque l'on s'appelle Relena Peacecraft, il faut apprendre à fermer sa gueule sur certaine chose. Et ça, elle ne le voulait pas.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être un jour humaine, comme les autres ?

Hurler sa haine, prendre un fusil, et tous les tuer. Combien de fois aurait-elle pu le faire ? Un certain nombre et cela, tous le savaient. Elle était pour la paix, pour la fin d'Oz. La fin d'une suprématie qui dure depuis trop longtemps, la fin de ceux qui ont détruit sa vie. Mais voilà, quand on s'appelle Relena Peacecraft, ces choses là ne se disent pas. Même si elles nous brûlent la gorge… Même si elles font mal.

Ne serait-ce que son nom de famille parlait de la paix… Mais est-on en paix lorsque sa famille a été décimée ? Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas eu envie de monter dans une armure mobile, de les aider ces guerriers morts au combat ? Trop de fois, trop souvent, beaucoup trop.

Elle n'était pas une gentille petite fille, non, elle ne le voulait plus. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on s'appelle Relena Peacecraft qu'il faut se voiler la face, qu'il faut se laisser manipuler. Il ne lui restait plus rien, que pouvait-elle perdre ? Tous ses amis étaient des rebelles, ils savaient tous se défendre. On ne pouvait plus la manipuler, non, elle n'était plus cette poupée que l'on a toujours cru remplit de candeur et de bons sentiments. Les bons sentiments n'ont jamais existé dans une terre où la guerre est le principal divertissement.

Alors aujourd'hui, elle s'appelait Relena Peacecraft, et elle « emmerdait le monde » comme le disait si bien un certain jeune homme natté souvent accroché au bras du soldat parfait. Elle ne faisait pas sa crise d'adolescence, non, elle montrait juste un ras le bol général, une envie de tout arrêter.

Dans quelques minutes, on l'appellerait pour faire une déclaration aux médias. Quelque chose de très bref mais qui risque d'en calmer plus d'un. Il était temps que cela se termine, et elle se chargerait de lancer la première pierre sur l'édifice. Oz ne pouvait plus continuer à diriger le monde. Elle ne voulait pas d'un rôle politique quelconque. Relena voulait être Relena. Et si certain ne le comprenait pas, alors c'était leur problème, pas le sien. Aujourd'hui, les colonies devaient comprendre qu'elle les soutenait. Oui.

« Mlle Relena, on vous attend. »

Le Lieutenant Noin venait d'entrer dans sa chambre, ne faisant pas particulièrement attention aux sillons creuser par les larmes. Ce n'était pas son rôle, pas maintenant, plus tard peut-être.

Se levant, la jeune fille posa le cadre sur sa table de chevet, se recoiffa et sortit de la pièce, la tête haute.

« Vous avez réfléchi à votre discours ? »

Juste un hochement de tête, pas besoin d'en dire plus, elle le saura bien assez tôt. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle arriva sur la petite estrade installée pour l'occasion. Une vingtaine de journalistes étaient présents, prenant directement des photos, se demandant quelle déclaration fera la jeune fille suite à un accord que demandait Oz vis-à-vis des colonies à savoir : Prendre le pouvoir et stopper en contre-partie la guerre.

Tous pensaient qu'elle accepterait. Tous pensaient qu'elle serait faible face à la pression. Mais tous ne s'attendirent certainement pas à ces mots :

« _Quiconque a parti lier avec ce groupe de traîtres que constitue Oz est un obstacle pour le royaume de Sank_ »

Des yeux qui s'écarquillent, des stylos qui notent, tous la regardent. Particulièrement certains dirigeants de Oz venus pour la signature des négociations. Personne ne comprend. Et pourtant les mots sont simples, la phrase est on ne peut plus claire.

« Oz n'a pas le droit de diriger la Terre et les colonies comme il l'entend, Oz n'a pas le droit de tuer des milliers de vies parce qu'il lui semble normal de se débarrasser des gêneurs. Ainsi, Oz est aujourd'hui un ennemi pour le Royaume de Sank, aucune négociation ne commencera un jour avec des traîtres. »

Elle sort, un sourire baignant sur ses lèvres, car elle a fait ce qu'elle devait faire. Car elle a enfin tenu tête à ceux qui la pensaient faible. Car pendant quelques secondes, elle s'est sentie comme Heero. Car pendant quelques secondes, elle a eu la possibilité de leurs asséner le coup de grâce…

**OWARI**

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Les phrases en italique sont des phrases sorties de l'anime. Cependant, je ne me suis pas servie du contexte, j'ai laissé cours à mon imagination et surtout, à une Relena en colère.


End file.
